Starlit Sky 2: Outcast
by warriorfreak
Summary: Sequal to Look To The Stars Ravenflight faces new troubles. She seems unwanted in the Clan, and she can sense that Surveillance is back. Greystripe has been acting strangely lately, but she doesn't know why. Sequal: Raven C 2008 warriorfreak
1. Chapter 1: Give

**_Chapter 1, give_**

"_No!" the tom yowled and pulled at the moss on the ground. He swung his head from side to side._ _Searing pain sliced into his shoulder._

_"I can't do it, Surveillance!" he yowled._

_"Do you want power?" a voice snarled, "Listen to me, cat."_

_She leaned foreword and smacked the tom hard in the side of his face._

_"You told me what you wanted. I'm here to give it to you."_

_"Yes," he squealed, "Please give it to me."_

_"No!" the she-cat's voice flew way up an octave._

_"Then I will go!" the tom yowled._

_There was a terrible screaming and screeching. Scarlet blood flashed, and someone let out a long, piercing scream._

_And then the she- cat raised her head. _

_Her mouth was wet with blood. _

_She had killed._

_Killed._

**How do you like the beginning? Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: flood

**_Chapter 2, flood_**

She remembered it.

Claws.

They scratched, tore blood, tore her friend's throat.

This was odd, because they had never been close.

Ravenflight blinked open her two amber eyes as if something had pricked her awake.

_Odd it is, _she thought, looking out of the gloom of the warriors den.

Splashpaw. She had died.

They had never been close.

But Splashpaw had told her of her…eyes. They glowed. Amber lights.

Ravenflight put her head on her paws. A shadow flickered at the edge of the den, but when she turned her head, it was gone.

OoOoO

Ravenflight awoke to the normal bustle of the camp. She stretched and walked out of the warriors den.

Her friend, Squirreltalon jumped out from behind some ferns and tackled her to the ground.

Ravenflight, who was a very young warrior, kicked the red tabby off.

"Humph!" Squirreltalon landed on the ground a few tail-lengths away.

Ravenflight scampered over to her just as the Clan leader, Firestar appeared.

"You guys can go hunting," he told them, "Do something useful."

"Yessir!" Squirreltalon hooted, running out of camp with Ravenflight right behind.

"Let's go near the WindClan border," Ravenflight meowed.

"Oka-," Ravenflight never heard the rest of Squirreltalon's words. A huge grey cloud had rolled overhead and it began to pour. Rain soaked into Ravenflight's thin coat immediately. A chill seeped into her bones.

Squirreltalon sent her a dejected look. Hunting was not going to be easy in this weather.

Ravenflight sniffed, but got a nose full of water. She sneezed violently.

"Come on!" she yowled, dashing away into the underbrush, "Let's find something, fast!"

She bounded away until she realized Squirreltalon wasn't following her.

"Squirreltalon!" she yowled over the sound of the drumming rain. Rain dripped into her eyes and blurred her vision.

She was hit by a hard gust of wind that threw her to the ground. She shut her eyes, suddenly not caring at all. Thunder crackled above her and rain ran off her pelt like a river. She had no idea where she was.

Suddenly blackness engulfed her.

OoOoO

Ravenflight opened her eyes, or _tried _to anyway. Wind whistled around her, and rain still poured. She felt the ground beneath her shift.

She stood up stiffly, and slipped in the mud.

Water was everywhere. Little streams curled down the forest. The fallen leaves were soggy and soaked in water beneath her feet. All the ground was covered in an inch of swiftly moving water.

Ravenflight looked around for familiar landmarks. There where none. She walked foreword, hoping to find some shelter.

There was none. She kept walking, her paws slipping in the water that swirled around her paws.

She let out a yowl of frustration and ran foreword, racing through the trees at full speed. Mud splattered her dark tabby pelt.

Suddenly she was hit with a wall of water. She gasped and coughed, trying to stand. She dragged herself onto some marshy land, and continued to run until she raced into a clearing.

There were cats in the clearing. They looked up when Ravenflight dashed in.

One, a tom with dark tabby markings and ice blue eyes stalked over to her.

"Intruder!" he snarled, "Get out of RiverClan territory!"

"Calm down, Hawkfrost," mewed another cat, standing up and walking over to them. She was silvery blue with blue eyes.

"Who are you?" the she-cat asked.

"R-Ravenflight," Ravenflight stammered, her teeth chattering.

"More like a spy!" Hawkfrost snarled.

Ravenflight turned and gave him a mean look. He glared back, and the two were evenly matched.

"That's enough," the silver cat growled, "I suppose you got lost in the storm, Ravenflight," her voice softened. "I'll show you back to the ThunderClan camp."

"I-I have to g-get p-prey for my C-Clan!" Ravenflight gasped.

"Hawkfrost," the silver cat commanded, "Get her a mouse and a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and give it to her."

Hawkfrost walked over to his fresh-kill pile, casting terrible glances back Ravenflight all the way. He dragged a rabbit and a mouse over to the silver she-cat.

"Those are for you, Ravenflight," the silver she-cat meowed, "I'll show you back to your camp."

The silver cat trotted on ahead. Ravenflight followed, her paws sloshing in the water. She slipped easily into the river and swam across.

"My name's Mistyfoot," the silver cat meowed. She smiled at Ravenflight.

They neared the ThunderClan camp Ravenflight picked up pace just as Mistyfoot turned and jumped at her.

**Sorry for not updating! Thanks for reviewing, peeps:D now remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Prophecy

**_Chapter 3, prophecy_**

Ravenflight's paws slipped from under her as Mistyfoot jumped. Shock coursed through her mind.

Ravenflight slipped to the ground. Mistyfoot planted a paw on her neck.

"Greet StarClan for me," she snarled.

"Why?" Ravenflight rasped.

"Ask Surveillance," Mistyfoot snarled, slashing her claws at Ravenflight's throat.

OoOoO

"Interesting move."

Ravenflight glared up at the silky white she-cat in front of her.

"Go away," the dark warrior growled, "I killed you. Go away."

"Go away? I have no intention of going away. I'm still going to take over the forest, Ravenflight."

"Try," Ravenflight snarled, "Your plan won't work."

"Plans," Surveillance corrected in a whisper, "you don't have enough brains to foil all my six plans." She laughed the laugh Ravenflight hated, the one that still walked in her nightmares.

"I will try," Ravenflight growled, "Try until I loose every last drop of blood in my body."

Surveillance looked at her, her deep blue eyes glowing brighter and brighter.

OoOoO

"_Ravenflight," meowed a tortoiseshell she-cat named Spottedleaf._

_"Yes?" Ravenflight asked, blinking up at her._

_"A new prophecy has come."_

_Sky will come from far beyond, _

_Star from the river, son of terror._

_From the earth will come the white and red,_

_In a new being,_

_An innocent form,_

_And take over the forest, one step at a time._

_Spottedleaf gazed up into the endless shining stars._

_"Go safely, Ravenflight."_

OoOoO

Ravenflight blinked awake. She was lying on the ground in front of the ThunderClan camp. Mistyfoot was nowhere to be seen.

Rain was drumming down even harder now. A stream of muddy water poured down the gorse tunnel.

She scrambled to her feet and sloshed over to the gorse tunnel. She slid down it, mud spraying all over the brambles and landed in a mud puddle in the middle of the camp.

She shook water from her fur and tried to get toward the warrior's den. Water was up to her belly.

She let out a frustrated yowl and reached the den. It was empty. A tail-length of water was inside.

_Where is everybody? _She wondered. She pushed inside the apprentices den. Water was now almost covering her back. The den was empty.

She turned around and sloshed her way out. As soon as she reached the clearing, her head went underwater. Her yowl was lost as dirty water gushed into her mouth.

She burst up. She caught sight of the Highrock. Water was pouring off of it like a waterfall.

Ravenflight got a glance at the apprentices den, just as water covered the top of it.

Her head went under again. She thrashed back up, and now saw the warrior's den get covered. The camp was becoming a lake. She had to get out.

She paddled over to the gorse tunnel. She grasped the muddy grass with her front paws. Her lungs screamed as she held her breath, afraid that she would slip back into the water and never come out.

She tried to grab the muddy side with her hid legs, but the caught hold of mud and nothing more.

She gasped again, and let out her air. In the same instant her front claws let go and she slid into the water.

Ravenflight had never thrashed her claws harder. She grasped the ground with her paws and, magically, pulled herself onto the ground.

She was on a tiny island on the edge of camp. The gorse tunnel, a few tail-lengths in front of her was buried in water. The mossy island Ravenflight balanced on was quickly being covered up in water. She couldn't stay there.

She leapt onto a small ridge poking out of the water, part of the camp wall that surrounded the gorse tunnel. It was also being buried quickly, so she decided to jump down into the ravine and then get into the forest from there.

She looked down into the ravine, already knowing it would be about a fox length until she hit the bottom.

But when she looked into the ravine she realized the ground was a lot closer. But it wasn't the ground that was a tail-length away, it was water. The ravine was flooded also.

She was trapped on the tiny ridge, which barely held all four of her paws. She no longer cared about the chill and wetness, but about surviving the storm.

There was a tree jutting out of the water two feet away. She decided to climb up that. But she would have to swim over to it first.

She dropped into the ice cold water and swam over to the tree and deg her front claws into the bark. But she couldn't haul herself up. The water made her several pounds heavier. She was weak too, from all the swimming.

Ravenflight screamed with frustration. She knocked her head against the tree. Water was up to her neck. She yowled and cried, knowing she was going to die. The ridge that she had balanced on was gone. She couldn't even remember what direction it had been in.

"Help!" she screamed, "Somebody, help!" she wailed and shrieked, and then told herself that was pointless. She was panicking, and that would get her nowhere. She had to think.

_I've got to do something, but what? _She looked around at the trees surrounding her, all poking out of deep water. She couldn't climb them, that was for sure, but she had to get away from the ravine. Away from the camp and all the water.

She blinked water droplets from her eyes, and flicked them off her ears, so she could see and hear better.

She looked up. Right above her, just out of grasp was a branch.

_If I got that I could paddle on it, _she thought. She kept her head tilted upward, because the water was almost covering her entirely.

The branch swayed not far above her, dead and crisp, easy to break. She growled, it seemed to be mocking her. She had to have that branch.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she pulled with her paws up, until she was a little farther of the water. Then she moved her left paw and hooked it far above, and let her right paw follow. Now the water was up to her shoulders.

The branch was in reach now. Ravenflight batted a paw at it. It didn't move.

She gave an angry snarl and lunged foreword. Her two front paws grasped it. And she deg her claws in for dear life. The water was a tail length away from her dripping body.

There was a deafening crack and the branch broke. Ravenflight fell to the ground with it. She bobbed under the water for a second, then popped up, with the branch floating in the water in front of her.

She clambered on, pressing her belly flat against it. She dipped her paws in the water and paddled around. She was swept into the camp, but she was safe on her raft.

_This is sort of fun, _she thought, paddling around camp.

But she had to get out. She paddled over to the edge of the camp and into the ravine. She floated in a pool of roaring water for a moment.

Then she grasped the ground. Water covered the normal ground, a tail length of it. She climbed off her raft and into water up to her belly.

She held the stick in her jaws and charged through the forest, sloshing water all around.

_Where is the Clan? _She wondered. _Snakerocks!_ She thought suddenly. There was a small cave in Snakerocks where the Clan would stay.

She sloshed through the water. In some places the water was to deep and she had to swim. Other places it was shallow enough for her to walk in it normally.

She still had her raft in her jaws as she neared Snakerocks. She stopped just outside the cave. The Clan wouldn't be in there. The cave was full of water.

She sighed with weariness and disappointment. Where had the Clan gone? Where?

She was to tired to look for the Clan. She felt all alone, like an outcast, in a world of water.

"Come find me," she whispered, "And when you do I'll be gone."

**FLOOD! EEEEE! Review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Swimming

**_Chapter 4, swimming_**

Ravenflight lay still on the forest floor with water all around her for many hours. It was still raining. Now it was night, and the Clan was nowhere to be seen.

Something brushed against Ravenflight and she looked up into a pair of misty amber eyes and a transparent cat.

"Show me where they are, Spottedleaf," Ravenflight rasped.

Spottedleaf looked at her for a long time.

"Where are they?" Ravenflight asked.

**Gone.**

Ravenflight opened her eyes wide and looked around. The word had been placed in her mind by somebody, somebody other then Spottedleaf, who had turned tail and began to flee through the forest. Raven sat up and shook water from her pelt.

**Gone, little Kittypet, Gone.**

"Who are you?" Ravenflight demanded, looking around some more.

No answer.

**Oh… **whispered the voice.

Then it stopped.

Ravenflight shivered with fear. She had to find her Clan. Strength roared through her, ambition and anger. She raised her head and growled. Then she ran, her stick still in her mouth, and dashed through the forest, looking up at trees and into holes in search of her missing Clan.

She tripped over something. Ravenflight stood up, and turned around.

It was a still body. Squirreltalon.

Ravenflight stuck her nose in Squirreltalon's soaked fur. She ginger she-cat stirred and raised her head.

"Squirreltalon!" Ravenflight gasped, picking her up and dropping her onto the raft.

"Ravenflight?" Squirreltalon rasped, "Is that you?"

"Yes. Are you okay? Where's the Clan?"

"I don't know," Squirreltalon whispered as Ravenflight began to paddle. "The rain started, and you told me to follow you, but there was a huge gust of water. I tried to go after you, but I hit a tree or something. I assume the Clan is back at camp."

"The camp is underwater," Ravenflight said flatly. "You've been out for a long time, Squirreltalon."

Squirreltalon opened her green eyes wide. "The camp is underwater?" she looked at the water beneath the raft, which was now quite deep. "Whoa," She whispered, "The whole forest is flooded."

"That's right," Ravenflight mewed, paddling harder through the water.

Squirreltalon balanced on the round branch. The raft swayed and rocked a little, but Ravenflight steadied it with her paws.

They neared Fourtrees.

"Hey, look!" Squirreltalon shouted suddenly, "The Clan is on the Great rock!"

Ravenflight turned her head so quickly that the raft almost flipped over. Most of Fourtrees was underwater, except for the very top of the Great rock. Water was already beginning to creep over it. Kits wailed, and the apprentices stayed as far from the edge as they could.

"Look!" Brackenfur shouted suddenly, "Ravenflight and Squirreltalon! On some kind of stick!"

Ravenflight yelped with happiness and pushed into the hollow, which was full of water.

The deputy, Greystripe, eyed her with suspicion.

"Come on," he meowed, "Let's get back to camp."

"No!" Ravenflight cried. She pulled herself off the raft and onto the Great rock. "I was in there! It's all flooded!"

Greystripe growled. "Well, how are we going to get anywhere? We can't stay on this rock."

"We can go on her raft!" Shrewpaw called out.

"It won't hold us all," Ravenflight growled, "We need more sticks."

"I got some," Leafpaw dropped a bundle of sticks on the ground.

Firestar picked one up and dropped it in the water. He looked a little uneasy.

"Come on," he meowed, and jumped carefully down onto the stick. It rocked under him, and his eyes grew wide and he deg his claws in.

"Don't worry, your safe," Ravenflight reassured him.

"All apprentices ride with a warrior!" Greystripe called as he jumped nimbly onto a branch.

Ferncloud, the only queen stared at the branch with a little brown kit in her jaws.

"Give the kit to me," Greystripe told her.

Ferncloud shook her head.

"Give it to me!" He snarled with uncharacteristic fury.

Ferncloud growled around a bundle of kit fur.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Greystripe roared, leaping off his stick and onto the grey flecked queen. The kit was knocked out of her mouth.

"Larchkit!" Ferncloud wailed as Greystripe crushed her to the ground and slashed his claws down her chest.

"_GREYSTRIPE_!" Firestar shouted. Ravenflight had never heard him speak that way.

Firestar jumped on him and pulled him off Ferncloud.

Greystripe hissed and spit. He turned around and lunged at Firestar, and the two of them rolled into the water.

Ferncloud was staring at the water, her paw groping in it for something. Ravenflight leaped lightly off her branch and rushed to her side.

"Get Larchkit!" Ferncloud screamed.

Ravenflight looked down in the water and saw a tiny brown shape floating in the water.

She plunged in, and paddled around. She put her head underwater and opened her eyes. She had never done that before.

Clear blue water met her gaze. She could see really well down here! Larchkit was still, floating in the water with out any sign of knowing what was happening.

Ravenflight was just about to grab her when something else thrashed toward her, a pair of kicking red tabby legs. Firestar!

She grasped him in her jaws and came above water. She lay Firestar down then plunged back in.

She grabbed Larchkit and swam to the surface. She could not do it. She could not do this. Her lungs screamed to take a breath. She screwed up her face and burst above water.

OoOoO

"Ravenflight. Wake up."

Ravenflight opened her eyes. Colors spun in front of her.

She raised her head, blinking to clear her sight.

Squirreltalon's face swam into view.

Ravenflight sat up stiffly, and looked around. She was perched on a raft.

The raft was a big, flat one.

"We tied a bunch of stick together with roots," Squirreltalon said.

"Is everybody okay?" Ravenflight asked.

"Ask," Squirreltalon mewed, walking away.

Ravenflight stood up. The whole Clan wasn't on this raft. She looked around. They were still at Fourtrees.

Ferncloud was perched on the Great rock. Ravenflight bounded over to her.

"You tried," Ferncloud whispered.

Larchkit was between her two paws. Still. Completely still.

**REVIEW!!! I GAVE YOU _ACTION!!!_ REVIEW PLEEEAAASE!! **


	5. Chapter 5: ambition

**_Chapter 5, ambition_**

"Is he alright?" Ravenflight asked carefully, flicking her tail at Larchkit.

Ferncloud gave her a long, sad look.

Ravenflight put out a paw to touch the kit. It was ice cold.

"I'm sorry," Ravenflight whispered.

Ferncloud rapped her tail around her other two kits, Birchkit and Hollykit. "It isn't fair!" she yowled.

Ravenflight left her to grieve. She looked around for Firestar.

Then everything flooded back. Greystripe had attacked Firestar…

"Where is Firestar?" she demanded to Snowpaw.

"I don't know. You pulled him up, then he disappeared."

Ravenflight looked at the rock, and it hit her.

Water was almost totally covering it. There were two rafts, half the Clan were on one, half the Clan were on another. Ferncloud was on the rock.

The water had come up, and swept Firestar away.

"No," Ravenflight whispered, "Please StarClan, No…"

Spottedleaf materialized in front of her.

"Ravenflight. I have something important to tell you."

"What?" Ravenflight asked.

"You remember Splashpaw, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Do you remember what she told you? That you have three special powers?"

_"You're going to be okay," Ravenflight whispered._

_"Liar," Splashpaw snarled quietly. She had never talked like that before. She looked up into Ravenflight eyes. "I just realized," she whispered, "Your eyes look like stars. Twin stars. Twin amber stars. They light your path. You're the special cat. You have special powers, Ravenflight. Three special powers…"_

"Yes," Ravenflight whispered, remembering that day.

"I am here to tell you what those powers are, and who gave you them."

OoOoO

"Some of these powers I don't like," Spottedleaf mewed, "But I can't help that. The first one is, you can see and swim like a fish underwater, and I gave you that power." Spottedleaf laughed. "I believe you have already found that out."

"The next one is not as good," Spottedleaf rasped, shuddering, "And it is this. You can see in absolute darkness. This one was given by Tigerstar."

"Why?" Ravenflight asked, but Spottedleaf put her tail over her mouth to silence her.

Spottedleaf gazed into the water, and her voice was hardly a whisper. "And the last one…You can read a cat's mind…This was given to you by…Surveillance."

And she was gone.

OoOoO

"No!" Ravenflight yowled. She felt like banging her head against a rock, to knock the life out of her. Surveillance couldn't have…_Wouldn't _have!

She couldn't focus on that now. She had to find Firestar.

_You can swim and see like a fish,_ Spottedleaf had said.

Ravenflight dove into the water. She opened her eyes. Like before, she could see everything.

She paddled foreword with her paws. She shot foreword like a fish. This was fun!

She swam around looking for Firestar.

After a while she didn't find him, but she noticed one thing. She didn't have to go up to breath. She was still holding her breath.

_This is hopeless, _she thought.

Surveillance's power came swimming into her mind, and she tried to push it away. But it would come in useful.

_Firestar. _She thought at it, _Show me what Firestar is thinking._

There was nothing. Ravenflight tried it again. Still nothing. Then she heard something.

_Come on! I can do it! If I can just grab the bottom of the rock and pull myself up…_

Ravenflight felt herself take a breath of water, and blackness crowded around her. _Goodbye, ThunderClan._

Ravenflight opened her eyes. That hadn't been her at all! That had been Firestar!

She whirled around and headed for the Great rock.

Firestar was floating away from it, his eyes closed. Grasped in his jaws was Greystripe.

Ravenflight grabbed both of them and swam swiftly to the surface. She prepared to grab onto the Great rock and pull her self up…but there was no Great rock.

She popped her head above water, and let out her air. The Clans were on the rafts, beginning to paddle away. Ferncloud was off the rock which had flooded.

Ravenflight swam quickly over to the raft.

"Ravenflight!" Squirreltalon exclaimed, "We wondered where you were!"

Ravenflight dropped both unconscious cats on the raft.

"Come on up," Squirreltalon invited her.

Ravenflight jumped onto the raft.

"We need to decide where we're going to go," Brambleclaw meowed, "Not back to camp, Ravenflight said it was flooded."

He looked up at the sky. The sun had set. "We need a place to stay while the water goes down."

"Just let the raft float around!" Ravenflight called, "It won't sink!"

Brambleclaw considered it. "Okay," he meowed, "Curl up with the cat nearest you so you don't get cold."

The nearest cat to Ravenflight was an unconscious Firestar. She shouldn't sleep by him.

Cats started to move on the raft, trying to get near their friends.

"Don't move!" Brambleclaw barked. "It'll tip the raft."

The Clan grumpily fell silent and stopped moving.

Now the cat nearest Ravenflight was a grey warrior named Sootfur.

He dipped his head awkwardly.

"Okay," he stammered, lying down.

OoOoO

Ravenflight opened her eyes. The raft was drifting around. She raised her head and looked around.

The water had gone down several inches. The raft was almost touching the ground. The sun peeked out from the trees, and the clouds were gone.

Brambleclaw also awoke. He looked around then padded over to her.

"Ravenflight, I want you to find the camp and see if we can go back. The water has gone down now.

"Sure." Ravenflight walked off the raft. The water was only half a centimeter high. She sighed with relief.

She padded quickly in the direction of camp, and reached the ravine. It was no longer flooded. Only a puddle huddled at the bottom.

She padded in, and instantly her paws sunk into a pool of mud. She spat in disgust, then padded into the camp.

A few murky pools of water clustered on the ground. She took a few steps foreword, and her paws sank even deeper in the mud. She turned swiftly and rushed-as fast as she could in the mud- back to the raft.

The raft had gone to the bottom, since there was no more water for it to float on.

Ravenflight reported to Brambleclaw, who nodded, then said,

"Firestar woke up. He's quite dazed, but he can think. He's very worried about Greystripe. He doesn't know what to do about him. I mean, Greystripe was acting a little weird…He's still asleep now."

"Is he alive?" Ravenflight asked. She tried to push away a whine in her ear that said, _no!_

_No, _she told it firmly, _I will never take his place if he dies! Don't think that!_

But a new little voice, this one clear and loud wove into her thoughts, _that's what you want. You always have. Fulfill it._

_Shut up! _She screamed at the voice, screamed at it with all her strength.

"Yes he's alive," Brambleclaw meowed, sounding confused.

Ravenflight turned. "Okay," she mewed, careful to avoid his gaze. She turned around and began to run. Run and run and run and run.

She stopped finally, somewhere in the forest, she didn't care to know where. Ambition had been screaming at her, almost controlling her. She didn't want to become deputy. She didn't want to become deputy. She didn't want to become deputy.

Over and over she said it, closing her eyes and picturing the words in her head.

She didn't want to go back to the Clan, because then the thought would come back. The thought that she wanted to become deputy.

OoOoO

Her eyes sprang open and she didn't know what had made her awake so quickly. She didn't stand up, didn't look around at her surroundings.

Now she remembered. She had dreamed. She had been dragging herself across the ground. She had been wailing with pain. Then it changed. Squirreltalon was shouting at her. She seemed terribly angry about something. Ravenflight couldn't remember what she had felt about it, though…

And then it had changed one more time. It had been Hawkfrost, sitting with…Ravenflight stopped, swallowing…a she-cat. A dark colored she-cat.

She didn't know why that made her shocked, it just did. She was mad, terribly mad at the dark she-cat, whoever she was…

She closed her eyes, blocking out the dream, then stood up. The water was gone. Ravenflight looked down at the ground. She imagined the leaves bursting up and little golden songbirds flying out of it, then surrounding her and singing, covering her in yellow light.

She shook her head, trying to snap back to reality.

Then she turned and trotted back to camp.

**So…I thought the ending was good, because we got to see what Ravenflight was thinking. Last few chapters have been boring, I know. Review! It makes me update faster, you know.**


	6. Chapter 6: New apprentices

**_Chapter 6, new apprentices_**

Ravenflight sat in the clearing for a while before heading over to camp. When she reached it, the Clan was already back.

Several cats were clearing out the mud. Ravenflight padded over to them.

"Hello," said Cloudtail as she approached. "Firestar told me to supervise the rebuilding of the camp. Do you need a job?"

"Uh…"

"Yes. You can scoop up mud with your paws and push it out of camp. Off you go."

Ravenflight growled under her breath but obediently padded over to Sootfur, who as also clearing out mud.

"Hello," he mewed when he saw her. "Do you have to clean up the mud to?"

"Er…yeah," Ravenflight stammered. Their eyes met for a moment. Ravenflight's fur tingled and she looked away.

"Well…" Sootfur mewed awkwardly. "I guess…well…okay…"

"Yeah," Ravenflight meowed, "Until later…" she didn't know what to say. "I guess bye," she finished, but, oddly, she couldn't walk away.

"Well…okay," Sootfur seemed just as trapped as she did.

Ravenflight walked away, and crashed into a cat. She turned when it gave a yowl.

"Sorry, Rainwhisker," she mumbled.

OoOoO

Ravenflight shook her paws to rid the mud off them. She turned around and headed back into the camp.

She pushed at some mud until it rolled into a plump ball, then pushed it out of camp and dropped it onto the wet grass. She shook her paws again.

The mud job was now done.

Ravenflight slipped past Cloudtail so he wouldn't tell her to do something else, and made her way into Firestar's den.

She stopped halfway there. She peered into the gloom, and saw Firestar bending over another form.

"You tried to kill me," Firestar growled.

At first Ravenflight thought he was talking to her. Then she stopped when she realized Greystripe was the other cat, lying beneath Firestar.

"This is my Clan," Firestar growled.

"It will soon be mine," Greystripe hissed.

As Ravenflight's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw that Greystripe had his claws unsheathed.

"Why did you attack me?" Firestar snarled.

"I had to." Greystripe growled simply.

"No you didn't. Something told you to. What was it?"

"Surveillance killed the cat who has the answers. That cat is now alive. Her name is Ravenflight."

When Ravenflight heard that she ducked behind the lichen, and her heart sped up. How did Greystripe know that? He wasn't supposed to know that Surveillance had killed her. He hadn't been there to witness it. Unless…

"Surveillance?" Firestar rasped, jumping back, "That doesn't make sense."

_I don't have those answers, _Ravenflight thought, remembering what Greystripe had said.

Greystripe hissed. "Watch your back, Firestar."

OoOoO

Ravenflight dropped her squirrel on the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a rabbit and sat down next to Snowpaw.

"What were you doing today?" Ravenflight asked the silver and white apprentice.

"Cloudtail assessed me," she said proudly. "He's keeping me real busy. He says I'm turning into an excellent hunter! I caught a huge pile today!"

"That's great," Ravenflight meowed, remembering her own assessment and wondering if she would ever get an apprentice of her own.

"I can tell what you're thinking," Snowpaw meowed, winking at her, "Cloudtail told me that Hollykit and Birchkit will become apprentices in a few days."

"I'll go ask Firestar is I can mentor one of them," Ravenflight mewed, standing up.

"Good!" Snowpaw smiled as Ravenflight made her way over to the leaders den.

"Firestar?" Ravenflight called into the gloom.

"Ah, Ravenflight." Firestar meowed, "I wanted you. Come in, I have something to tell you."

"Greystripe says Ferncloud's kits are ready to become apprenticed," Firestar meowed when Ravenflight had sat down in the den, "I want you to take on one of them, and Squirreltalon can have the other."

"Thank you, Firestar!" Ravenflight yowled, jumping to her feet. "Should I go tell Ferncloud now?"

"Yes, that would be good," Firestar dipped his head, dismissing her.

**Oh! Who is Ravenflight going to get? Birchkit or Hollykit? Vote! And also, I need suggestions For Whitepaw's, Shrewpaw's and Snowpaw's warrior names. Please give me some!** **Was this chapter okay?**


	7. Chapter 7: hating the world

**_Chapter 7, Hating the world_**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Ravenflight's head snapped up expectantly. Squirreltalon smiled beside her, knowing what this was about.

"Birchkit and Hollykit are ready to become apprentices," Firestar meowed, "Hollykit, Birchkit, come up here."

Ravenflight surveyed the kits. They both looked equally excited. _Who will I get?_ She wondered.

"Squirreltalon," Firestar addressed the ginger she-cat. "You will be mentor to Birchpaw. Dustpelt was your mentor and I hope you pass on the skills he taught you to this apprentice."

Ravenflight nodded congratulations to Squirreltalon, then looked up at the rock.

"Ravenflight," Firestar continued, "You will be mentor to Hollypaw. Brambleclaw was your mentor and I hope you pass on all the skills he taught you to Hollypaw."

Ravenflight dipped her head, then touched her nose to Hollypaw.

The tortoiseshell apprentice stared up at her with big blue eyes, as if she had no idea what was going on.

As Ravenflight padded over to the fresh-kill pile, Ferncloud past her, giving her a furious look, as if Ravenflight had done something wrong.

"Hollypaw," Ravenflight addressed her apprentice, "The first thing we will do is tour the forest. But we'll do that tomorrow, because it's dark now."

Hollypaw nodded and walked over to Birchpaw.

A bit confused, Ravenflight slipped into the warriors den and lay down beside Squirreltalon.

The ginger warrior was already asleep.

Ravenflight raked some moss together, then circled, when suddenly Squirreltalon looked up, opened her eyes, and said,

"Sky will come from far beyond,

Star from the river, son of terror.

From them will come the white and red,

In a new being,

An innocent form,

And take over the forest, one step at a time."

"Squirreltalon!" Ravenflight yelped. Spottedleaf's prophecy was beginning to haunt her.

"What?" Squirreltalon asked groggily, "Why'd you wake me up?"

In an instant the red she-cat was asleep again.

Ravenflight stared at her friend for several moments, as if Squirreltalon had caught green cough.

_StarClan must have been doing something,_ Ravenflight thought, _they must have sent the prophecy to Squirreltalon. _She growled a little bit. _Great StarClan, Spottedleaf, I _heard_ you the first time! _Then she stopped her rush of anger. _StarClan probably wants me to take action on this prophecy. _She sighed. _Yes, I'm not doing anything useful am I? Wait! I said I was going to take Hollypaw on a tour tomorrow! Well…maybe if I go quickly I'll have some free time to make sense of the prophecy…_

OoOoO

"Wake up!"

Ravenflight zapped open her eyes.

"RiverClan are attacking us!" Squirreltalon yowled, "Their hurting Firestar!"

With an angry yowl Ravenflight launched herself out of the den. She stopped short. Where were the RiverClan cats?

"Ha ha!" Squirreltalon laughed, coming up behind her.

Ravenflight turned and growled, flattening her ears at her friend. Squirreltalon was hooting with laughter, rolling on her back with her paws in the air, just shaking with mirth.

Terrible, terrible, anger shot through Ravenflight like enemy claws. She was absolutely furious, she hated Squirreltalon.

Her claws unsheathed, her teeth bared, and she jumped.

Squirreltalon instantly thought it was play fighting time. She swatted Ravenflight with sheathed paws, and was met by claws raking down her shoulder.

Squirreltalon gave a surprised yelp of pain and thrashed out.

Ravenflight snarled. Her whole body was hot, but in a way, although she hit Squirreltalon with the strength of a StarClan cat, she still felt it wasn't hard enough. She thwacked harder, her claws making gouges in Squirreltalon's belly, pulling lumps of ginger fur out.

Squirreltalon lay still, her eyes glazed, shocked and in unbearable pain. Ravenflight bit and scratched until Firestar bounded out, and threw Ravenflight aside.

"No fighting!" he shouted. He gave Squirreltalon a kind smile.

Ravenflight was angry. She was angry at herself for attacking Squirreltalon. She was angry at Squirreltalon for playing the prank on her. She was angry at Firestar for interrupting the fight. She was angry at Squirreltalon for laughing at her. She was angry at Firestar for giving Squirreltalon a kind smile. She was angry at the whole world.

She shouted something, a word she did not know, or even know what word she was saying. She shouted something then turned and ran out of the camp and lay down on her belly on a bush with a jagged sob. (AN: cats can cry in this story.)

Much later, when the sun was almost down, there was a small voice behind her.

"Ravenflight," said Hollypaw, "I know why you're sad."

Ravenflight didn't bother to answer, to even look up. Instead, she buried her face in the leaves, and ignored her apprentice, ignored the world, because at the moment, the world was the worst place to be in the whole universe.

OoOoO

Ravenflight stood up silently.

It was dark, and she stood and stretched. Her limbs were stiff from sleeping on the damp moss for so long.

Crisp night air tickled her whiskers. She blinked away the water that formed in her eyes.

She replayed Spottedleaf's prophecy several more times in her brain. Who were sky and star?

She thought over all the Clan cats she new. There was a Lightsky and a Skypaw. But somehow…that didn't seem like the 'sky.' Besides, StarClan would probably make it more complicated for her to find out.

She decided to think of star. Star from the river, son-

Star from the river? RiverClan!

She began to pelt off in the direction of Sunningrocks. She splashed into the river.

She was almost at the camp when she realized that this was the stupidest thing she had ever done. What was she going to do, walk into an enemy camp and ask for star?

"Psst!"

Ravenflight turned so sharply her paws slid out from under her and slipped in the mud. She picked herself up.

"Come out!" she growled.

Hawkfrost emerged from a clump of reeds.

"You!" Ravenflight hissed. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"This is my territory, stupid!" Hawkfrost said dryly, but to Ravenflight's surprise he didn't try to chase her off. Instead he sat down neatly, and wound his tail around his paws.

"Well actually," he admitted, "I wasn't assigned to go out. I went out to look for sky."

"What?"

Hawkfrost gave her a weird look. "Are you deaf, kittypet?"

"No!" Ravenflight hissed. "You're looking for the sky? It's above your head!"

Hawkfrost raised an eyebrow. "I had a prophecy. I had to find Sky, who came from far beyond."

"Now that's interesting." Ravenflight said, "Because I'm looking for star."

"I assumed I was star," Hawkfrost admitted modestly. "I mean, I'm from RiverClan and my father was Tigerstar, I mean, he was terror…"

Ravenflight looked into his ice blue eyes. And maybe there was something in his eyes that suddenly gave her a rush of understanding.

"Then I'm sky."

"What?"

"Are you the one that's deaf?" Ravenflight demanded. "I said-,"

"I know what you said! I mean, it's just…shocking."

"Well…see ya." Ravenflight muttered.

"Wait!" Hawkfrost called her back before she had even reached the river.

"Do you know who the white and red is?" he asked.

"Some cat that has a white and red pelt," Ravenflight said randomly.

"You never get that though. Maybe the cat has a white pelt."

_Surveillance! _"Well…uh…I don't know any important white pelted cats…" Ravenflight stammered, turning back to the river. She swam in, easily adapting to Spottedleaf's power, and pulled herself onto the bank.

"Hey!" Hawkfrost called.

"Yes?" Ravenflight turned back.

"Well….erm…will you meet me at Fourtrees at sunset? We could talk about the prophecy."

"Fine," Ravenflight told him, already padding for Sunningrocks.

**Oh! Who senses a new pairing? I didn't like Raven&Owl… review! Sorry this chapter was so late.****Hit the review button and tell me what you thought!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mindreading

**_Chapter 8, Mind-reading_**

Ravenflight padded into camp cautiously. The Clan was asleep, thankfully.

She picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and began to eat it.

She remembered what Hawkfrost had said, about a white cat. _It's not Surveillance! _She yelped inwardly.

_White and red. _Ravenflight could still remember the way she had scratched Surveillance on the cheek, and three crystal clear red cuts had appeared there. That was as white and red as a cat could get.

_She's coming back, _Ravenflight thought fearfully, _she's coming back._

OoOoO

Ravenflight blinked open her eyes. Snow had fallen into the camp, and she had not slept in the warriors den.

Squirreltalon bounded out of the den. She made for Ravenflight, then turned abruptly and sat down next to Ashfur.

Ravenflight sighed. Squirreltalon was clearly still mad at her for attacking. Squirreltalon made a point of licking at a cut on her flank, then looked up at Ravenflight, her ears flattened.

Ravenflight stood up and walked over to her, but she turned her back on the dark tabby.

"Go away," Squirreltalon hissed, then added, "Tigerstar follower."

Ravenflight's fur rose and she snarled. "What?" she snarled. "Squirreltalon! Why am I following _Tiger_star?"

Squirreltalon hissed. "Firestar told me that what you did exactly what Tigerstar had done when he was in ThunderClan."

Ravenflight turned as quickly as she could without hurting herself, then slouched over to the fresh-kill pile. She slapped a rabbit out of it then collapsed onto the ground. She munched hungrily on the food.

_Oh Spiderpaw, why did you have to go and die? _She wondered. She had no friends in the Clan anymore. She felt like a total outcast.

_Why had I forgotten about how mean Squirreltalon is? _She thought. When Squirreltalon had been an apprentice, she had tormented Ravenflight beyond recognition. Then, all of a sudden, Squirrelpaw had treated her like a real friend.

A sudden icy breeze filtered though her fur, and she felt unseen eyes watching her. A shadow flitted at the edge of the camp, but when Ravenflight turned her head it was gone.

She suddenly thought of Surveillance's power. She concentrated on the power, feeling it surging and bubbling through her mind. _Surveillance. Surveillance. Surveillance. _She thought it over, trying to reach the white cat. The words became a steady beat in her head, just like the drip-drip of rain.

**Thank me.**

Ravenflight's eyes jostled open, and she blinked a little bit. But she couldn't see the camp and the Clan. All she could see was large red flames, burning through the white snow. All she could see was white and red.

White and red.

She had reached Surveillance's thoughts, alright. But this was different. She could only feel fear. She was wailing with fear. _Help me!_ She cried.

She tried to push away the rocking pain, when she realized that was what Surveillance was thinking. Surveillance was scared. She was in pain. _Take the blood off! _She thought, but it wasn't her thoughts. It was Surveillance's thoughts. Someone was hurting, torturing, Surveillance.

The flames and snow disappeared. She was in a bright room. Ravenflight looked around. She yowled with sudden shock when she saw that Surveillance was also in the room.

Cuts appeared in Surveillance's white fur. Invisible claws were slashing at her.

Even as much as she hated Surveillance, Ravenflight couldn't see such a confident cat being torn apart.

She leaped at Surveillance, and she landed on the invisible cat for a moment, before sinking through onto Surveillance's back. Surveillance hissed and spat, then looked around abruptly.

Her yellow eyes- yellow? - looked right at Ravenflight.

**_"Please heeelllllllllppppp….." _**

Surveillance's mouth moved slowly. Her eyes were wide, stained with blood. Then she went black. So did everything else.

Ravenflight opened her eyes to the real world. She felt her mind stretch back into place.

Nobody turned and asked her if she was okay. Ravenflight hissed with frustration that no one seemed to care about her. She stood up and walked out of camp, and collided with Greystripe.

He had blood running down his flank. He looked at Ravenflight, and there was something wrong with his eyes. They were blue. Just like Surveillance's eyes. "Heeellllllllppppp…" he moaned, his mouth moving slowly.

Ravenflight's jaw dropped in a silent wail of shock. "Surveillance…." She whispered.

His gaze swiveled to her very slowly. He looked crazy. He turned around and slowly began to hobble over to the ravine. He bumped into a tree.

"Greystripe," Ravenflight meowed, "Where are you going?"

He let out a low hollow sound. Suddenly Ravenflight was angry. "Surveillance!" she screeched, jerking Greystripe.

He gave a screech and jumped at her in one swift movement.

Ravenflight ducked instinctively. He landed on her lowered head, and slid around, clawing at her underbelly.

Ravenflight kicked out with her hind paws, and he flew far away. He slammed against a tree and was still.

_From the earth will come the white and red,_

_In a new being, _

_An innocent form, _

_And take over the forest, one step at a time. _

Greystripe was Surveillance's new being. Ravenflight shivered and walked past him.

She had to see Hawkfrost at Fourtrees.

Ravenflight bounded quickly, her muscles bunching as she sprang through the air.

She pounded down the slope into Fourtrees.

Hawkfrost was not there yet. Good. Ravenflight felt oddly afraid to see him. She felt odd, as if she wanted to see him, and is if she didn't. There was a picture of his face plastered permanently in her mind.

There was a rustling in the bracken and he stalked down.

"Ravenflight!" he cried, "You're here!" He gave her ear a lick, and then looked away, embarrassed.

"So…you wanted to talk about the prophecy." Ravenflight began for him.

"Er…yeah…"

"Well…okay."

"Um…"

Hawkfrost looked into her clear amber eyes. "Er…" he began.

"…Yeah." He finished finally.

Ravenflight stood up and her face almost collided with his.

"Sorry…" she mewed. He blushed bright red.

Hawkfrost turned, as if he had to go, but then stopped, as if he didn't want to.

Ravenflight blinked to clear her mind. Something was bothering Hawkfrost. She had to find out what.

"Tell me…" she muttered at the throbbing pain that always came when she wanted to read minds.

"What?" Hawkfrost asked. But Ravenflight was already being sucked into the icy fingers of the power, and her right mind was already in the mind reading.

Then the new picture came, and Ravenflight looked around. She was in Hawkfrost's brain now.

There was a picture of her own face, and for the first time Ravenflight saw what she looked like. She gave out a cry at first, then settled her throbbing mind.

Her ears were large and pointed, hanging over to the sides slightly. Her face was pointed and cruel-looking. Evil looking. Then there were her eyes. They glowed, brighter then she had imagined they glowed. They were large diamonds, foxy looking. The orange shone out, lighting up her face, which had dark tabby stripes streaking the edges.

She looked so incredibly evil. Like a demon. She shook her head, trying to find anything the slightest bit pretty in her features.

_I'm horrible. _She thought. _I'm horrible and ugly. _

Then she could hear Hawkfrost thoughts. They were mixed and jumbled, little things flickering past, then disappearing.

Ravenflight cleared her vision. Hawkfrost was gazing up at the moon not speaking to Ravenflight.

"Meet me same place tomorrow, same time." He mewed.

Then he stood up, and trotted over to the RiverClan border, and disappeared.

**Hope you liked! Please leave a review, I need reviews! I like this story. Does anyone else? **


	9. Chapter 9: New warriors

**_Chapter 9, new warriors_**

Ravenflight watched the bustle of the camp with large amber eyes, her tail curled neatly around her skinny body. She had nothing to do.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

"I have a few things to say," Firestar began when the Clan had assembled, Ravenflight staying at the rear.

"First, Greystripe walked into camp late this evening very wounded. Cinderpelt and Leafpaw are healing him right now." Firestar dipped his head to the two medicine cats.

"Next, I would like to make two new warriors. Whitepaw and Shrewpaw."

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors, in their turns. Whitepaw, Shrewpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Whitepaw answered with a crack to her voice.

"I do," Shrewpaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whiteflower. StarClan honors you for your courage and confidence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Shrewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shrewtail. StarClan honors you for your courage and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar licked both of the new warriors. Then he jumped down from the rock as the Clan chanted their names.

"Whiteflower! Shrewtail! Whiteflower! Shrewtail!"

Ravenflight didn't join in with the chants. Instead she turned around and snatched a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. She ate it quickly and neatly, wishing that a cat would come over to her. Squirreltalon was talking with Ashfur, Brambleclaw, Rainwhisker, and Sootfur. What was she? A tom lover?

Ravenflight sighed deeply. She would take Hollypaw hunting tomorrow. She had seen Squirreltalon take them both out to tour the forest earlier.

Ravenflight stood up suddenly and padded over to Squirrelflight.

"Hey? Want to take the apprentices hunting tomorrow? Together?"

Squirreltalon turned and gave her a mean look. "Why?"

"Well…I was just…er….wondering…."

She trailed away. "No." Squirreltalon said harshly.

At that same moment Firestar walked over. "Ravenflight I want to talk to you in my den."

Ravenflight followed quickly, her stomach churning with anxiety.

Firestar sat down on the moss, then motioned for her to sit in front of her.

"Ravenflight, Ferncloud told me that you tried to drown Larchkit."

Ravenflight mentally rolled her eyes. "I tried to save him!" she barked.

Firestar's fur rose. "That's not the way I heard it."

"Well it's not true!" Ravenflight hissed. "I tried to save him! Just like a tried to save you!"

Firestar's eyes widened and he toke a step back. "You…saved me? I thought it was Greystripe!"

Ravenflight took a silent breath of air and chose her words before speaking. "Surveillance…is back. I was going out of camp to hunt one day and Greystripe was there." Ravenflight began to talk faster until she was speeding along. "Surveillance was coming back in an innocent form and when I read her mind she was in his form something had-,"

"What?" Firestar's green eyes watched her, missingnothing."You…read….Surveillance's….mind?"

Ravenflight closed her mouth so fast that her teeth clacked together. "Well….well….no…." she tried desperately to think of a lie.

"Well, Spottedleaf told me that Surveillance would come back to life…" then Ravenflight stopped. Suddenly it didn't seem a good thing to tell Firestar that she thought Surveillance was coming back as Greystripe. What if he didn't believe her and chased her out?

Firestar looked at her. "Ravenflight, are you just lying to me?"

"Yes," Ravenflight muttered, looking at her paws. "Well…you know how much I hated Surveillance, so I thought that she was coming back, but now I realize that it was all just a…."

"Yes." Firestar nodded thoughtfully.

"You are dismissed," he told Ravenflight.

Ravenflight turned and rushed out of the den.

**That was a boring chapter, I know. I want to thank midnightstreak for Whiteflower, Skyfeather123 for Shrewtail, and Silversong's loyalty gave me Snowpaw's name, but she doesn't become a warrior in this book. Now you can give me names for Hollypaw and Birchpaw, because I can't think of any.**

**Also, If you want to be in the story, tell me in a review of what your name is, (I mean, a cat character) your gender, and what you look like, your eye color, etc. Review:D **


	10. Chapter 10: Dream

**Sniff…Nobody wants to be in the story? You can still apply…please do!**

**_Chapter 10, dream_**

Ravenflight didn't know what to think about Greystripe. One day she was going to the warriors den when he popped out right in front of her and nearly scared her out of her skin.

_Okay, _she thought,_ sometimes Surveillance is living in him, and sometimes she's not._

OoOoO

_All was quite. Ravenflight looked around, realizing once again that red fire was burning up the white ground. _Blood, killing Surveillance, _Ravenflight thought happily, until she heard a tiny voice in her ear,_

_"Blood will come and kill the white." _

_Suddenly there was an abrupt change and the snow curled up, melting the blood-fire, until it disappeared. _

_"But the white will come and stop the blood if star and sky do not help the blood."_

_Suddenly Spottedleaf appeared in front of her._

_"Ravenflight," she whispered, her voice scarcely audible, "Look to the stars. Look to the Starlit Sky."_

_And Ravenflight did._

_She looked up, over the blackened treetops until she saw a black sky, flecked with stars._

_Spottedleaf came and sat down calmly beside her. "You are the sky," she whispered, "And he is the stars. Look how the two go together."_

_Ravenflight didn't answer. She turned to face Spottedleaf, and suddenly the tortoiseshell scrunched her eyes closed._

_"Cats don't like you," She meowed, "Because of your face."_

_Spottedleaf began to fade, "Remember, Ravenflight," she whispered, "Look to the Starlit Sky."_

_"Yes!" another cat snarled, coming to stand before Ravenflight. _

_"Surveillance!" Ravenflight spat, "Go!"_

_"No," Surveillance's voice was utterly calm. "No. I won't go until you are dead." She snickered. "Which will be quite soon. Ravenflight, did you ever wonder why you attacked Brambleclaw one day in fighting practice? I made you attack him, _I _did! I needed a cat to control, incase I ever died, and I was going to use you. But now I'm using Greystripe instead. He's better. Ravenflight, do you ever wonder why I didn't save the clans? Because there was nothing to save the puny Clans from! I'd rather attack and kill them! StarClan was wrong. StarClan are always wrong."_

_Ravenflight unsheathed her claws, claws that were long and matched her cruel face. "Surveillance," she whispered, and her voice was quite. "You won't be able to kill me. You won't kill me!"_

_"Why?" snarled Surveillance in outrage. _

_ "Because you gave me a power."_

_"I gave it to for a reason!" Surveillance cried, laughing a high, cruel laugh, "Because everything you find out goes straight to me!"_

_"Ravenflight," she snarled, "I can put out your eyes."_

_"No!" Ravenflight shrieked, as Surveillance turned her head, where three red cuts still lingered. Red light shone from them, into her eyes, and the light Ravenflight cast around her began to fade.  
_

**Sorry it was so short, but it's essential to the plot for this dream to be separate. There will be four books in the series, and I will tell you why later, when the fourth book comes out. I'm still putting up the offer of having your charrie in the story! I need 5 characters!! So apply! **


	11. Chapter 11: Hunting session

**_Chapter 11, hunting session_**

Ravenflight opened her eyes, hoping, praying, that the amber light still shone. It did.

All was dark. Ravenflight closed her eyes again and fell asleep.

OoOoO

Ravenflight awoke to noise outside of the warriors den. She stood up stiffly and walked out of the den.

Everything was very bright. Ravenflight closed her eyes for a second, then reopened them.

She looked down at the ground. She dabbed a paw at the snow on the ground. It was soft.

Hollypaw came up to her, and bobbed at her shoulder. "Can we hunt today?"

"Sure," Ravenflight mewed. She charged over to the gorse tunnel.

The forest was covered in a blanket of white. Small paw prints went in many directions, as if other cats had already left the camp on hunts and patrols.

"Let's go!" Ravenflight made her own trail of paw marks as she raced for the training hollow.

Hollypaw charged in behind her. The apprentice's tortoiseshell pelt was flecked with white.

"I'll teach you how to hunt," Ravenflight said. She grabbed a brown leaf from a tree and placed it in front of her, a few tail lengths away.

"That's a mouse," Ravenflight said. "And we want to catch it. Now a mouse can feel you through the ground so you want to-,"

"-Step lightly." Hollypaw finished for her.

"Correct!" Ravenflight praised. "Copy my crouch."

She crouched onto the ground with her weight shifted onto her shoulders and haunches. Hollypaw watched her with large yellow eyes before copying her.

"Good, now walk foreword." Ravenflight slowly and carefully put one paw in front of her, then shifted her weight. Another paw, then another.

Hollypaw stayed with her, keeping her tortoiseshell face on the leaf.

"Now you can jump," Ravenflight whispered, "And grab it with your claws."

Hollypaw wriggled her rump and sprang into the air. Her agile body mastered the jump easily, and she captured the leaf between her paws.

"Great!" Ravenflight cheered, standing up and padding over to her apprentice, who was clinging to the leaf.

"Now I'll show you the rabbit crouch. Rabbits can-,"

"Hear you with their ears, so you have to keep your weight on your paws, so you don't make a lot of noise on the grass."

"That's right," Ravenflight mewed, awed by her apprentices intelligence.

"Try it," she instructed, "I won't help you along this time."

Hollypaw dropped the leaf down and walked away from it. She didn't crouch, but stood high, looking down at the leaf-or rather, rabbit-. She was tall, bigger then the rabbit. The rabbit was hers. She had the right idea.

And then she moved foreword. She made her paws silent on the snow. She sprang finally, this time arcing all the way over it and landing in front of it, blocking it fro running, and bit it.

"Good!" Ravenflight told her, "That's a new strategy. How would you like to catch some real prey?"

"Oh can we?" Hollypaw yelped, once again bobbing at her shoulder.

"Of course," Ravenflight shared her apprentice's enthusiasm. She sped off in the direction of Tallpines.

"Sniff," Ravenflight whispered, "Listen, and look."

Hollypaw stopped, absolutely still. Her ears were perked, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open for the smell of prey.

"Wood mouse," she whispered, "Over there."

Hollypaw crouched down and stalked to a creature that Ravenflight couldn't see. Hollypaw jumped quickly and caught it.

"Good!" Ravenflight called. "Do you want to go back, or should we catch more?"

Hollypaw didn't answer.

"Hollypaw?" Ravenflight asked.

Hollypaw was crouched in the snow. She flicked her tail at Ravenflight for silence. There was a whir of white and tortoiseshell fur, and Hollypaw had a rabbit.

"Hey!" Ravenflight yelped happily, "Let's take these back to camp."

Hollypaw nodded, and scooped up both preys. They both trotted quickly home.

Near the ravine, Squirreltalon appeared with Birchpaw at her side. The apprentice was dragging a bird.

"Squirreltalon…" Ravenflight began carefully as the apprentices went to each other to talk.

Squirreltalon turned her head away.

Ravenflight sighed and called for Hollypaw before charging down the ravine and into camp.

**Please review! Sorry I didn't update sooner! Did you like this chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue

**Okay, character thingy closed! I've got all the characters put where they are going to be. You'll be a character as a kit in the next book, and then after I finish the fourth book, I'm gonna write some more stories in Ravenflight's kits, and some other kit's POVs. It won't be later in time though, like the TNP. Your character will be put in then. **

_**Chapter 12, rescue**_

Ravenflight entered the camp. Hollypaw dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile. The camp had churned snow all over it where the cats had walked.

She remembered snow from the mountains, but then it had been much scarier.

Snowpaw charged over to her, smiling and happy.

"This reminds me of the mountains," The white apprentice meowed.

"Do you miss the mountains?" Ravenflight asked carefully.

Snowpaw stared out at the bleak whiteness. "What I do miss is my old name," she mewed.

"Glacier." Ravenflight said, trying to give the apprentice happy memories.

"Yes," Snowpaw stared out, her eyes looking at nothing in particular. Then she mewed, "And Spiderpaw."

Water sloshed around, driving Ravenpaw under the waves. Glacier wailed beside her. The kit made a lunge for Spiderpaw, and caught him by the neck.

"Help!" Glacier screamed.

"Shut up!" Ravenpaw snapped at her. The three cats were moving again. For a second they stopped, jammed into a tree. Glacier was drowning. Spiderpaw was drowning her. They were all going to drown.

"Let him go!" Ravenflight shouted at Glacier.

The kit didn't move. Water covered her eyes.

Glacier took a huge breath and sank below.

And Ravenpaw reached foreword and unclamped Glaciers jaws from Spiderpaw's scruff.

He swirled down the water. Ravenpaw had let him go.

"Yes," Ravenflight choked, her eyes filling with tears.

Snowpaw looked on. "Every time I see the river….I remember. I remember him."

Snowpaw looked up into Ravenflight's eyes, her own blue ones filled with grief and guilt. "I let him go!"

"No." Ravenflight whispered. Unbearable pain lashed through her as she confessed. "I unclamped your jaws….I let him go."

Snowpaw stared at her with huge blue eyes.

"I miss him. I really do."

OoOoO

Ravenflight walked out of camp, on a hunting mission. The snow was falling very thickly now. A tail length of snow covered the ground.

Ravenflight was near the river. It was completely covered in ice. It sparkled like morning dew.

There was a roar of sound from in front of her. Ravenflight padded quickly over, until she was by Sunningrocks.

There was two dogs in there. Two huge hunting hounds. They wore collars with metal teeth sticking out. Large teeth jutted from there gums.

They had something pinned down. Was it a rabbit? Ravenflight edged closer until she saw that it was Hawkfrost.

She opened her mouth wide in a silent yowl of shock. "Hawkfrost!" She yelped.

Ravenflight sped into the clearing. One of the hounds looked up at her with saliva dripping from its mouth. It looked at the other hound, the one that had Hawkfrost in its jaws, and the two lunged for her.

Ravenflight instinctive reaction went up. Her fur puffed out and her ears flattened. Her claws went out and she gave an angry hiss.

She slashed at the nearest dog. Her claws sank into its soft nose. It yelped at her then growled with big teeth.

Ravenflight backed away, a snarling ball of dark tabby fur. The other dog held Hawkfrost out, ready to devour him.

Big claws came for Ravenflight.

"No…" she moaned, her defenses down.

Teeth came near her throat.

"Hawkfrost…" she moaned, her body going limp.

And then the world exploded in a blast color and sound.

OoOoO

Ravenflight opened her eyes, looking around at her surroundings. She was by Sunningrocks, and the hounds were circling around something else.

She tried to stand, but she couldn't. Her shoulder was on fire. She staggered, and collapsed.

She finally hoisted herself up, keeping her paw close to her belly. She hobbled over to the hounds on three legs.

There was a terrible ripping sound and Ravenflight closed her eyes, trying to block out the sound, but she still knew what it was.

She ran over as fast as her three legs could carry her.

Hawkfrost was lying between the dogs paws. But he wasn't hurt. The ripping sound had been a rabbit that one of the dogs had been eating.

The dog licked its lips then trotted over to Hawkfrost. One dog lunged for his neck.

Ravenflight's hind legs buckled beneath her and she sprang into the air. She landed on the dogs back and scratched at him. The dog roared, whirling around. One of its claws snagged on Hawkfrost face. The tabby warrior was flung aside, blood pouring from his cheek. He landed on the ice a skidded across it.

Ravenflight dropped from the dog she had been clinging to and dived after the RiverClan warrior. She landed on the edge of the ice. She slipped, and lost her footing.

One of the dogs lunged at them, and landed on the ice. There was a horrible thundering noise as the ice cracked and Hawkfrost slid into the water.

OoOoO

Ravenflight let out a desperate wail and clung to the wet moss on the bank as the ice below her tipped into the water. She began to slide, down to the rushing black current below her.

She managed not to fall in, but saw a large tabby shape slip into the water, into the blackness, into awaiting death.

"No!" she shrieked, thundering across the ice. The dog had fallen in and was long gone, with the other dog yelping behind it. Ravenflight thundered after the tabby cat who was rushing down the water.

She made a lunge for him, and fell into the water. Her teeth grasped onto his scruff and she pulled. She managed to drag him partly onto the ice.

He was heavy with freezing water. Ravenflight dragged him slowly off the ice.

She laid him in the snow, and licked at the wound on his face, slowly, gently.

"Wake up, Hawkfrost," she whispered, "Please wake up."

His breaths came raggedly.

"Don't die, Hawkfrost," Ravenflight whispered, "Please."

His eyes flickered open. He looked up at her.

"Ravenflight…" he let out a heavy breath. "I-I…"

"Shhh." Ravenflight told him.

Much later he stood up. "Goodbye, Ravenflight." He whispered, he crossed the river on the stepping stones, then looked back, as if he had something more to say. But it never came. He turned around and headed over to the RiverClan camp.

**How did you like the chapter? Climax coming! I've written out the entire story now, and there will be 17 chapters! That's the longest I've ever written. **


	13. Chapter 13: It begins

**_Chapter 13, It starts_**

Crisp night air ruffled Ravenflight's fur. She looked up at the moon. It was full. Snow was thick on the ground.

Ravenflight turned her head when there was a call to her.

"Greystripe?" she stood up and walked over to the deputy.

"I want you to go on a hunting patrol," he said.

"Now? At this hour? It's so late!"

He growled at her. Ravenflight looked into his amber eyes. Hatred filled there depths. Hatred that wasn't his. Hatred that belonged to Surveillance.

"Y-yes," she stammered, backing for the gorse tunnel.

The snow looked like fangs in the moonlight. Something stirred at the edge of camp. Ravenflight looked aver. There was nothing but a dark shadow.

She felt scared, as if watched by unseen eyes. She put on a lot of speed, and raced over to Sunningrocks.

She looked over at the river. She told herself she was just doing it because she liked the way the river looked, no reason else. No, not for a dark tabby tom.

Suddenly Hawkfrost pulled himself out of the water.

"Hello, Ravenflight," he mewed. "I saw you and came over."

Ravenflight lifted her head, so the moon reflected her amber eyes. Something was wrong. Somewhere, something was wrong. Somewhere in the ThunderClan camp.

Ravenflight felt it in her bones. Something bad was happening in the ThunderClan camp.

"Hawkfrost!" she yelped. "The ThunderClan camp is in trouble!"

"What?" he stammered, as Ravenflight raced for the trees. He pounded behind her. They reached the gorse tunnel. Ravenflight looked inside.

Just at that moment, Greystripe, who was sitting calmly in the middle of camp, stood up and whirled around with a screech.

"Attack!"

OoOoO

From all around Hawkfrost and Ravenflight, skinny BloodClan warriors poured out of the bracken and into the camp. There was not as many as there had been on the first battle, but there was still a lot.

"We've got to help them!" Ravenflight gasped, as BloodClan warriors poured onto the frightened ThunderClan. Ravenflight looked into Hawkfrost's ice blue eyes. He looked back, then recited:

"Sky will come from far beyond,

Star from the river, son of terror,

From the earth will come the white and red,

In a new being,

An innocent form,

And take over the forest one step at a time."

Ravenflight stared at him, then said, "I am the sky, I come from far beyond, from Twolegplace. You are the star, you live in RiverClan, and Surveillance is the white and red, in an innocent form, Greystripe. She's going to take over the forest, she going to kill us!"

"Yes," he whispered, "Come on, let's go fulfill this prophecy!" he skittered down the gorse tunnel.

Ravenflight followed him. She reached the camp, and her paws slipped on some ice. It was not going to be easy fighting in this weather.

She scanned the clearing, and spotted a small tortoiseshell she had fought before. It was fighting with Snowpaw. Rage pounding in her veins, she sprang forward and crashed into it.

The tortoiseshell spun around when it felt Ravenflight crash into it. Snowpaw was flung away. Ravenflight raked her claws down its flank. The tortoiseshell snarled and it bit her ear. Ravenflight yelped and sank her claws into its chest. It spun quickly, letting go of Ravenflight. The tortoiseshell slipped on a patch of ice, and for a second it lost its balance. Ravenflight jumped so fast that she pined it down.

"Die!" the other cat snarled, raking her again and again. Ravenflight fastened her teeth in its neck and tasted the sour tang of blood. She pulled back, blood dripping from her chest where the other cat had scratched her.

The tortoiseshell was dead. Ravenflight backed away slowly. She raised her head and looked around.

She couldn't see Greystripe. Ravenflight pushed through the throng, trying to find him. She did, suddenly, and raced over.

Something hard smashed into her. She turned around. It was a hard muscled brown warrior. It lashed a paw at Ravenflight's face. Blood trickled into her eyes. She made a lunge at him, and her teeth caught onto his hind leg. Her teeth sank into his flesh. He roared and lashed his short tail, before twisting in her grip. Ravenflight turned and slipped in some water.

The warrior wrenched his leg out of her grasp, and tucked it up to his belly. He backed away, and both cats crouched down, tails swishing, eyes glaring.

Ravenflight jumped first. When he tried to move away she twisted in the air, thundering down on top of him with a bone jarring thud.

"Great StarClan!" he roared, twisting in her grip.

He yowled and jumped up, knocking her off. He leaped on her then and she fell to her back. He pinned her down quickly.

The brown warrior raked his claws down her shoulder, tearing the skin. Then he sank his teeth into the wound he had just made.

Ravenflight screeched with pain and kicked his off with her hind legs. He wailed and backed away, into the throng of cats.

Not far away, Ravenflight saw Whiteflower and Shrewtail fighting with a grey warrior, side by side. Thornclaw raced ahead with Ferncloud, Sorreltail, Hollypaw, and Squirreltalon at his side. They plunged into the thick of the fighting where you could hardly tell one cat from another. Brackenfur battled with a reddish brown she-cat.

And then Ravenflight saw a dark tabby shape, lying limp on the ground, with another tabby shape bending over it.

**Who do you think it is? Hawkfrost or Brambleclaw? I'll try to update every day, so, check this fiction tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14: The decision

**OMG! OMG! OMG! Our neighbor's house just burned down! We walked over there (You, see, the house is tiny and full of junk) and it was all burned down! The fire was big! At first I thought it was my friend's house but it was jut this old person's…Luckily no one was in there. There was so much smoke! And it was snowing…the fire department came and there was this pool thingy blah blah blah…**

**_Chapter 14, The decision_**

Ravenflight ran over, her feet flying across the snow. Who was it? Hawkfrost or Brambleclaw? Her head swam. She couldn't bear to lose either.

She took a leap for the last few feet, flying over the head of a BloodClan warrior. She landed next to the tom-whoever it was- and skidded to a stop.

At first she couldn't bear to look. She turned her head slowly and opened her eyes.

Brambleclaw.

Her heart beat faster. She leaped to Hawkfrost's side.

"He's okay…right?" Ravenflight asked.

"Yes…" Hawkfrost trailed away. He didn't bother to look at Ravenflight.

Ravenflight turned her amber eyes downward. Brambleclaw stared back at her with the same eyes. Eyes that were beginning to dull.

"Ravenflight…" he whispered. And then he died.

His eyes, the eyes that glowed, darkened to a dull yellow, then to a dark black.

The three dark tabbies were silent. Brambleclaw didn't move. Neither did Hawkfrost.

"He…was my mentor."

That was all Ravenflight managed to choke out. Hawkfrost didn't say anything.

"Kill me," he whispered, turning his blue eyes to her. "Please kill me."

"Why?"

"Because he was my brother…I want to be with him."

Hawkfrost raised a paw to the air and slashed himself.

Ravenflight leapt at him and pinned him to the ground. He didn't writhe.

"Stop it!" Ravenflight hissed in his ear, before jumping off and landing on the ground.

She turned around as something slammed into her. Quick, sharp claws tore into her flanks. Ravenflight whirled quickly and sunk her teeth into his hind leg. He yelped and jerked it out of her grip. Then he scratched her face. Teeth met in her hind leg. Ravenflight shrieked with pain and lashed out with her front paws. He slammed into the air, knocking her onto the ground. For a second her belly was upturned. He seized the chance, but in the time it took for him to leap, Ravenflight had skittered out of reach.

He yowled when she bit his shoulder then ran off, falling onto Rainwhisker with a snarl.

Ravenflight scanned the crowd, her eyes searching for Greystripe. Blood dripped into her eyes. She blinked, trying to clear it.

Then she realized that she couldn't see Firestar in the clearing. Her blood pumped to save her Clan.

She bounded over to the leader's den, throwing off a few warriors with a strong bat from her paw. She jumped up the ledge and rushed inside her leaders den.

There was a yowl and a shriek from the darkness. Ravenflight could only make out the shape of two cats.

She strained her eyes and amber light filled the den.

"Greystripe…what are you doing?" Firestar asked from the den. "Go and help fight off the BloodClan cats.

"Are you listening to me?" Firestar snarled suddenly, rising to his feet, back arched.

"No," Greystripe hissed his eyes-blue eyes, instead of yellow- glowed with hate. "I will kill you. Then kill you again. I will kill you as many times as it takes for you to die. Then I will take over ThunderClan, I will make the warriors work all the time. And I will kill Ravenflight! Yes! I will kill her!

Ravenflight bunched her muscles as Greystripe-or rather, Surveillance- leaped at Firestar. Then she stopped. If she killed Greystripe, she would kill Surveillance and Greystripe to. Then ThunderClan would be deputyless.

"Firestar," Ravenflight whispered, stepping from the shadows. "Make your decision. Kill Greystripe now, and Surveillance will die, but so will your best friend. Or let Greystripe kill you now. Who do you chose, your friend or your Clan? Make the decision."

**Cliffy! Who will Firestar choose? Leave a review, or I'll delete the story.**


	15. Chapter 15: Death

**_Chapter 15, Death_**

Firestar looked up at her, his eyes dulled. "Let him kill me." He moaned.

"No…" Ravenflight whispered, flattening her ears. "Kill him. Your Clan will go on, but he won't. Neither will Surveillance."

Firestar shook his head, closing his eyes. "I can't. I can't kill my best friend."

"Yes you can." Ravenflight told him angrily. She looked at him and shouted, "Yes you can! Who cares about Greystripe? I care about the Clan!"

"Shush," Firestar whispered.

"No!" Ravenflight shouted as Greystripe turned around.

Greystripe began walking toward her. He stared at her with hot blue eyes.

"Don't try it with me, Surveillance," Ravenflight hissed, "I can kill you." Her legs were shaking hard. She was scared, scared of Surveillance, scared of killing her Clanmate to kill her enemy.

Greystripe jumped at he with claws out stretched. And as his head turned, Ravenflight saw three red scars on the side of his face and she gasped.

Greystripe jumped at her. Ravenflight crumpled onto the ground. Greystripe was so strong. "Help, Firestar." she pleaded her leader who was staring at her with clear green eyes.

Firestar jumped from where he was crouching. He landed on Greystripe. The big tom jumped off Ravenflight and lashed out at him.

Firestar turned and raked his claws at Greystripe. He pushed the grey tom back, back to the entrance of the den.

Ravenflight looked up at her leader, at the yellow cat who was staring at her with large green orbs. She didn't move, she couldn't.

She felt the grip of death begin to creep over her.

"Help, Firestar," she whispered at the tom who was still staring at her. "Help."

Firestar continued staring at her. He didn't move a muscle and Ravenflight disappeared from the world, from him, from everyone that was ever born, or still to be born, and slipped past him and didn't return.

**I didn't update yesterday so I'm giving you two chapters! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16: End?

_**Chapter 16, end?**_

Hawkfrost dashed into the leader's den. He looked around then rushed over to Ravenflight.

The she-cat was still.

"Firestar," Hawkfrost mewed, his voice shaking, "Come."

Firestar stood up and walked over to his Clanmate and the RiverClan warrior.

Hawkfrost looked at the wound on Ravenflight's shoulder, the wound that had…killed her.

"I think she might be okay," Hawkfrost meowed, scraping a ball of moss from the floor and pressing it to the wound. "We need a medicine cat in here."

Leafpaw dashed in suddenly, her eyes wide. "Firestar! Cinderpelt's hurt! She's dying!"

Hawkfrost looked at her. "Are you a medicine cat? We need one in here."

Leafpaw turned her head and saw Ravenflight. "I-is she okay?"

"I'm not sure," Hawkfrost's front legs were shaking.

Leafpaw walked over to the still she-cat. She sniffed at her fur. "I don't know," She whispered.

Leafpaw watched the dark tabby cat until she saw a flicker in her chest.

"I think I might be able to save her," Leafpaw ran over.

Leafpaw grasped Ravenflight in her jaws and dragged her out of Firestar's den. She was rushing for her den when a paw came at her. Leafpaw rolled away and a big grey cat leapt onto her and pinned her down.

"Greystripe!" Leafpaw hissed, writhing. "Let me go!" Any minute Ravenflight would die.

"No, little medicine cat," Greystripe growled, his foul breath coming out in Leafpaw's face.

And then Ravenflight stood up.

The dark tabby flew at Greystripe. The big tom jumped out of the way. He ran up onto the Highrock.

"Come, Kittypet!" he shouted down at her. Thunder crackled over head and the storm broke. Rain poured down Greystripe's face.

Ravenflight leaped up and sprang toward him. He jumped aside just before she hit him.

"Brick!" Greystripe called down at a warrior who was battling with Squirreltalon. "Bring up that yellow warrior you got there!"

Brick nodded and charged up the slope. He carried a thrashing Squirreltalon in his jaws.

Greystripe took Squirreltalon from Brick and carried her over to the edge of the Highrock. He dropped her. Squirreltalon's front paws caught on the rock, but her hind legs churned air.

Squirreltalon's claws caught onto the rock. "Don't kill me," She begged the deputy who towered above her.

Greystripe walked over and stuck his rain streaked face up to Ravenflight. "Okay," He growled, "Make the choice. If you chose to kill me, I will kill your little friend. If you chose not to kill me, I will spare your little friend."

Rain soaked through Ravenflight's pelt. She glared up at Greystripe.

"I don't have to follow your choices!" she spat, "I can make my own choices!"

She soared over Greystripe's head and landed next to Squirreltalon. She grabbed the ginger warrior by the scruff and pulled her to the safety of the rock.

Squirreltalon gave her a thankful look and dashed down the rock, back into the battle.

Ravenflight turned to face Greystripe just as Hawkfrost leapt up beside her.

"Let's finish this battle," Hawkfrost snarled.

"All in good time," Greystripe mewed calmly.

Ravenflight leaped on him. He raked his claws down her flanks. Ravenflight twisted and bit his shoulder. He whirled around and sunk his teeth into her foreleg. Hawkfrost snarled and scratched Greystripe's face with unsheathed claws.

Ravenflight bit his shoulder, hard. He shrieked and hit her in the side with a strong paw. Ravenflight fell away, then leaped again and this time pinned him down.

He raked her claws down her face. Ravenflight ignored it. She looked up at the sky. There was Greystripe up there, a transparent cat.

"You can kill him," Greystripe whispered, the real Greystripe, that is. His yellow eyes shone. "Prepare for a new change, Ravenflight," Greystripe told her. Then he disappeared.

Ravenflight looked down at the hissing cat beneath her paws. She would kill him now, would kill Surveillance, and would kill the real Greystripe too. Greystripe's spirit could not return to a dead body.

Then Ravenflight opened her mouth. White fangs glinted in the moonlight. Greystripe was still for a moment, glaring up at her with barely suppressed hatred. Then Ravenflight bit his neck.

Greystripe gave a mighty yowl as life trickled from his body. He was still, and something white and thin passed by Ravenflight and faded into the stars.

Greystripe's glowing blue eyes instantly became yellow eyes that were fading quickly.

"Goodbye," Ravenflight whispered, not to the ranting mad creature that had just been living in this body, but to Greystripe, the real Greystripe.

She stepped away from the limp grey cat. Hawkfrost stepped to her side. His eyes were wide and serious.

"We did it," he murmured, then meowed, more seriously, "Ravenflight, I think I've fallen in love with you."

**That's the reason I had Spiderpaw die! How could we have Ravenflight loving him, when she was supposed to be loving Hawkfrost? One more chapter then the stories over! Big twist in the next chapter also! Review! The sequel is called Raven!**


	17. Chapter 17: Outcast

_**Chapter 7, Outcast**_

Ravenflight stared at Hawkfrost, her mind spinning over with shock. Who could he love her…?

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you to," Ravenflight whispered back, licking his cheek.

Hawkfrost looked up. "Come on, let's tell the Clan."

Ravenflight rushed down the Highrock and into camp, where the BloodClan warriors were already fleeing. She bit one hard on the shoulder, telling it not to come here again.

Firestar hobbled out of his den. "Where is Greystripe?" he asked Ravenflight.

"He's dead. I had to kill him to kill Surveillance."

Firestar was silent for a long time. "ThunderClan will need a new deputy."

"Go off and get rest," Firestar told her, "And you might want Cinderpelt to check that wound."

Ravenflight bounded over to the medicine cat's den. The cats let her pass.

"Leafpaw?" she asked.

Leafpaw stuck her head out. "Oh Ravenflight! Cinderpelt's dead!"

Ravenflight stared at her. Cinderpelt…dead?

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Leafpaw disappeared into the den and gave her a cobweb. "Press that onto your wounds."

Ravenflight did as she was told, then walked over to the warriors den. Hawkfrost stopped her on the way there.

"I think I'm going back to RiverClan," He mewed, "They'll wonder where I am."

"Goodbye," Ravenflight brushed her tail across his flank. "Go carefully."

He gave a nod and walked out of the camp.

Ravenflight turned and stepped into the warriors den.

Squirreltalon was in there.

"Thank you for saving me," The ginger she-cat whispered.

Ravenflight looked up, surprised. "Are we still friends then?"

"Yes," Squirreltalon said, then laughed.



Ravenflight was prodded in the side by Squirreltalon. She opened her eyes. "What?" she asked.

"Firestar's ready to name the new deputy."

Ravenflight stood and scrambled out, into the weak sun. The ground was slippery and wet.

Firestar pulled himself out of the den and onto the Highrock, where the Clan was already assembled.

"Greystripe died a noble death," Firestar mewed. "And I am here to appoint the new deputy. I say these words before the spirit of Greystripe so he may hear and approve my choice."

Firestar took a deep breath and surveyed the crowd. Anticipation was tight in the air.

Finally Firestar mewed, "Ravenflight will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Ravenflight stared, absolutely shocked. She was to be the new deputy? But she was hardly a warrior!

"Ravenflight! Ravenflight!" the crown chanted, just like they would a new warrior. Ravenflight looked up at Firestar and he nodded.

Ravenflight looked around at the crowd of cats, pushing and congratulating her. She had been an outcast, but she was now the deputy, the deputy of ThunderClan.

The end

**Yay! (Trumpets) I'm done! The sequel will be coming soon, so hang with me here. It's called Raven, as I said before. It will be up tomorrow morning! THX to all my reviewers! **


End file.
